Bones that were reaped
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: What happens in the past remains in the past. Bones would like to believe that. C-24 wrecked his first life, John 'Reaper' Grimm part of the Rapid Response Tactical Squad (or RRTS), taking away all those he worked with. These days he goes by the name Leonard 'Bones' McCoy. Unfortunately for the doctor . . . The past comes back.
1. The past

Bones injected the tribble with the blood of Khan. A two hundred plus year old criminal sitting in med bay was unnerving, even for a former marine. Bones kept the tribble as a reminder that not everything is deadly. Bones took out the needle then placed it to the side on a tray. He went over to the machine that had a microscope with the DNA of Khan on the petri dish.

"I know who you are." Khan said.

Bones was amused by that.

"The man checking if your DNA is human, yes, I am that man." Bones said.

He saw some striking differences in the blood. It was red but multiplying. The multiplication was beginning to stop. The wound healed itself easily on Khan's part but not as quickly. Some of the blood cells were turning a dark red due to being taken out of their owner.

"Does the name John 'Reaper' Grimm ring a bell?" Khan asked.

Bones turned away from the microscope.

"I'll say no." Bones lied.

"Liar." Khan said.

Bones frowned.

"Who is this 'Reaper'?" Bones asked.

"Former Marine who participated in the mission to Mars," Khan said. "And was the only survivor with his sister, Samantha Grimm, of a deadly mutation of the 24th added chromosone."

"I heard Sarge went bazerk." Bones said.

Khan smiled.

"That wasn't on the file." Khan said.

"And what makes you think I am him?" Bones said.

"Your face is very recognizable," Khan said. "I read numerous files during my free first one came up and then the second . . and then the others. I have read of your many lives. Leonard McCoy is just one of many people you've pretended to be. What are you going to do when everyone you know dies? Make another name for yourself, start over, and begin in a different occupation as before? Such as Robert James William, Alexander Lee Henry, Philip Henry, and this . . . current incarnation . . . Are you scared to tell the truth?" The two security guards did not like where this conversation was going. "Say, it was easy for me to assume you were the same person. What is the chance that your dear young captain knows?"

"He doesn't." Bones said.

Jim walked in.

"Bones, I am going to need Khan." Jim said.


	2. Less likely to happen

_"Spock . . ." Bones started._

 _"Yes, Doctor McCoy?" Spock said._

 _They were stuck in a cell, this was in 2258, on another planet._

 _"I have a secret." Bones said._

 _"Everyone has a secret." Spock replied._

 _"Mine threatens humanity." Bones said._

 _The Vulcan raised a eyebrow._

 _"Is that a joke?" Spock asked._

 _"It depends . . . You know what," Bones shook his hand. "Forget it." The Vulcan lowered his eyebrow. "But I want you to do something for me."_

 _"And what is that?" Spock asked._

 _"One of these days I am going to die on a mission," Bones said. "And it will break the kids heart. He is going to need some one to look after him. To look after Jim." He looked up toward Spock. "I can trust that Vulcans are good at being parental figures . . . am I right?"_

 _"That is effectively correct," Spock said. "There is an ancient legend of a being from Mars who was extremely ape-like being raised by a being resembling a Vulcan just without the many qualities that made them distinctive. They were dog like and had pointy ears. They walked on two feet though sometimes on all fours. They were called the An'Czar which primary stood up on all fours. The An'Czar evolved into Azchirl Fmpolid'Kt which thousands of years later evolved into Homo Eradini."_

 _"That is a interesting history lesson." Bones said, sarcastically._

 _"I have been waiting three months, twenty-three days, two hours, and thirty-six minutes to give you a accurate history lesson regarding my race," Spock said. "We did not sprout from lizards."_

 _"And what about the Martian?" Bones said._

 _Spock shrugged._

 _"One day . . . An object from the sky took them and they were never seen again." Spock said._

 _Bones glared at Spock._

 _"Can you reassure me that you will be there for Jim after I die?" Bones asked._

 _"Logically, I will be," Spock said. "There is a seventy-nine point eight-nine percent chance that you will die on these missions."_

 _"Spock." Bones said._

 _"Under the circumstances, I will be there." Spock said._

 _Bones knew this was as far as he was going to get with the Vulcan._

 _"That is a relief." Bones said, with a sigh._

 _Spock raised a eyebrow._

 _"And if I were not there?" Spock asked._

 _"I don't want to think about that." Bones said._

* * *

 **. . . 2259. . .**

"All seventy-two?" Khan asked.

"All seventy-two." Spock replied.

Khan's eyes looked over to a screen then he smiled.

"Fantastic." Khan said.

"Spock out." Spock said.

And the missiles detonated inside the _Vengeance_. The much larger ship shook from across the _Enterprise_. Now then since we have seen the event that instigates another event into another,the view flew down into Med Bay. Bones seemed to be relatively calm. More calm than Jim had seen him in the five years he had known the CMO. Bones was sitting down in the chair in front of his desk when a exasperated Jim came in along with a young woman being towed into the room by a Nurse and Scotty.

"What has Spock done?" Jim asked.

"Nothing." Bones said.

"What?" Jim asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Bones repeated.

"But the torpedoes!" Jim said.

"Spock's cold, not that cold," Bones patted on the metal part to a chronostasis tube. "They are still here." Jim's eyes drifted to the room that was part of sick bay that had closed stasis pods. The look on Jim's face turned from horror to delight. "All seventy-two."

Jim turned his head over toward Bones.

"That is sneaky-" JIM stopped as there was a blinding light coming from Bones. "Bones!"

The ship was struck and Bones was beamed off the ship. Bones landed on the ground somewhere. Wait, in a medical observation room. He felt ready to puke. Damn it. The process of beaming beamed reminded Bones too much of the ark. Bones managed to get up only to puke. He still wasn't used to being beamed unexpectedly. It reminded him too much of a darker time in his life. Two hundred years. He could remember the white coat with the label 'Steve' that had been tattered and had some blood on it. He could remember his gun's flashlight losing power in the sewer.

Bones stepped back to see a figure headed his way.

"It is time they learn the truth about their dear friend Leonard McCoy." Khan raised the phaser up and shot it.

Bones ducked, swiftly,only getting a hole in the shoulder part of his uniform.

"You don't want that to happen!" Bones said, hiding behind some boxes. "I saw what it does."

"The truth is bound to come out somehow one of these days," Khan fired again vaporizing a box and Bones got out of the way. "Can't you just standstill?"

Bones narrowed his eyes toward Khan.

"I will not allow you to endanger the human race." Bones said.

"The human race already endangers itself, Reaper." Khan said.

"That is not my nickname." Bones said.

"The first nickname you ever had," Khan said. "Don't worry about your prized friends. I have sent them crashing down toward Earth." Khan stepped forward. "All those you knew. Dead. Weren't you there for your sisters funeral? There is something wrong about outliving your siblings," He stepped forward. Bones knew he was cornered. "While this ship is aimlessly failing, I decided . . . why not crash this mess on Mars?" Bones's face became pale. "You know Lucy is still there. Her bones protecting her child. I was there. I was also a survivor too. A whole squad, really, sent to gather some bones from the facility. I couldn't get to the bones as of some titanium protective barriers. I was the only one beamed up to the ship. Every man and woman dead."

"Give me that phaser and let me end your psychotic and sociopath tendencies." Bones said.

"You are _that_ willing to end another life?" Khan asked.

"To save the lives of many, why yes." Bones said.

"Too bad," Khan said, aiming the phaser at Bones. "Sadly, you are so superhuman, you spell doom to your race more than I do. I am perfection. You, on the other hand, are too unnatural. Come to think of it, you are more of a freak than I am."

Khan pressed the trigger.

Bones swiftly dodged it this time then delivered a hard punch towards Khan's face, yanked the phaser out of Khan's hands, and turned it against Khan. He fired upon the augment multiple times and each time he missed. He chased after the man. Eventually the phaser went out of power for the immortal man. He dropped the empty machine hearing it tumble down and down and down. The heat against the metal would be life threatening for a mortal. Immortals like Bones could regenerate skin quickly. He had to beam himself back down to the planet surface out of the way.

Bones found a computer system.

"Location of Transporter room." Bones said.

"The transporter room has been destroyed due to the attacks launched in the cargo bay-" Bones punched a hole into the screen.

Damn it.

"I got you, this time, Reaper." Khan's voice came from behind Bones.

Bones felt a strong sizzling pain in his back that was heated and painful. He fell to the ground. He had no idea how many times Khan shot him. But when he finally became unconscious: the pain did not matter. Pain meant one thing to him and that was mortality. Pain had become a irrelevant subject for himself after becoming immortal. He used to be in the RRTS for twenty-three years with a new group until it became obvious that he could not continue this work after one mission a member pointed out he should have been hurt and they saw him be hurt. He managed to find a look alike and fake his death. That was when he took the alias Robert James William.


	3. What is left behind

Honestly, all he had left of his former life was his bones. By the inside he was John 'Reaper' Grimm but by the outside he was Leonard 'Bones' McCoy. Bones awoke somewhere, in a gray room, with arranged furniture. Now one he knew he wasn't dead for sure. He attempted only to get up only to figure out he is bound to the table. Then he also noticed he was shirtless and he still had on his blue jeans. He looked up to see a screen that had a bright light to it.

"Hello, Mr Grimm." Came a unsettling voice.

Bones was hesitant.

"My name is Leonard McCoy," Bones said. "I am not John Grimm!"

John Grimm died a long time ago.

"You have been out for three weeks, Mr Grimm," Came the unsettling voice. "I almost thought you wouldn't make it."

Khan.

"Where am I?" Bones said.

"We're not on Mars, not on Earth, somewhere . . ." It was Khan. "Somewhere no one would ever bother searching. Star Fleet is both aware of your . . . little gift. . . and aided in this little operation I have here." The white light was taken away to reveal Khan leaning against the rail with his arms folded. "Now, you took away my family and I take away yours. Everyone thinks we are dead. Do you want it to be left at that?" Khan had a padd in his hand. "For now, we are below the surface on the planet Generations. Scientific studies. We are just the beginning, Mr Grimm," He took his arms off the rail. "Would you like to see your funeral?"

"You . . ." Bones started.

"I am only doing this out of the interest of Star Fleet. I would have preferred you die and leave the perfection." He swiped on the machine. "Some doctors removed your arm and guess what?"

"I regenerated it." Bones said.

Khan looked up.

"Absolutely wrong!" Khan said.

"What?" Bones said.

"They didn't remove your arm. Kept healing." He grinned. "Also, Captain Kirk is dead. Well, he used to be, and he pulled a miracle recovery by god knows how."

 _On the screen appeared a field. It was a distinctive field. There was markers. Markers for the graves of those who could not be saved. There was what seemed to be a tent. The camera view dived into the tent where there were people sitting down in rows of chairs. There was a closed coffin with a picture of Bones on the table. Jim got up, he had baggy eyes, he looked as though he had been crying all night, and he seemed like he was in no position to captain a ship. He came to the wooden object then lightly tapped on the microphone just to be sure it was working where a few annoyed looks were earned._

 _Jim sniffled, at first, almost as though he was ready to cry again._

"Jim!" Bones said. "You are in no condition to give a eulogy on me!"

 _Jim cleared his throat._

 _"McCoy. . ." Jim said. "McCoy was a fine doctor." Spock was sitting down in a chair beside Jim's where beside him was Nyota. "I miss him. I won't. . . I won't forget how he was always there for me as a friend back in the academy." He wiped off a tear from his eyes. "This is his funeral . . .and I can't give a straight eulogy. The only thing I can say about him is that McCoy was a good man. There will never be another man like him, if ever, never. Maybe in a life time. He was like a father to me more than a friend . . .And for that I am eternally grateful to have known him and served with him."_

 _Jim turned away from the crowd then approached his seat._

 _Spock was the first to catch the young man in his arms and let the human cry._

"See how sad everyone is?" Khan asked. "Too bad they all lived."

Bones glared at Khan's direction.

"You . . . You ass-hole."

"Looks like you need a new identity," Khan said. "How about . . . John Grimm?"

The screen turned off leaving Bones in a silent room with Khan.

"That is not my name." Bones said.

"Oh, then what is it?" Khan aked.

"Leonard McCoy." Bones said.

"You have to admit . . . you can't always deny who you are." Khan said.

"Yes. . ." Bones broke the bind off his wrist. "I . . ." He got his other hand free. "Can!"

Bones tore off remaining binds around his ankles.

"Leonard McCoy is dead," Khan said. "Star Fleet made sure of it and I will be reunited with my family. The ones you took from me. I will one day be reunited with my family, mark my words, Mr Grimm."

"That was Spock's idea." Bones said.

Khan frowned.

"And I will make sure you won't get yours back so easily." Khan added.

Bones smirked.

"Uh huh," Bone got off the table. "You don't know the crew of the Enterprise. They will find out. Just like they did with Admiral Marcus and your screwed up family!"

Khan stepped back.

"I am sorry, but you need some time out time." Khan said, sounding insulted.

Titanium walls came down blocking view of Khan and the other people behind him. Smoke drifted into the room. He recognized it as sedation gas something that was invented two hundred years ago. If he were superhuman then perhaps he can get through these walls. He had to try. It was worth a shot. Star Fleet doing this to him? It was unfair. After all he had done to prevent the mistake done in the past from being repeated. He had slaughtered mutants, infected, and a person who he had once looked up to. All because of the twenty-forth chromosome. The one thing his father instructed him to look out for in DNA along with his sister.

Bones collapsed to the floor.

 _Samantha. . ._

Bones wished he died instead of living after being injected with that curse.

He wished he had become a mutant and been killed by Sarge.

Then his sister would have died in vain and the infection would have gone out to the public.

If he never lived. . . Humanity wouldn't be making more stupid mistakes.

 _Spock . . . I hope you don't get infected . . and the kid too._

And Bones eyes closed breathing in the sedative gas.


	4. When losing family

**. . . 2069. . . April 10th . . .**

 **. . . Elderly hospital . . .**

"John. . ." Came the voice of a old woman calling for a man.

A man sat down into a chair and took her skinny little hand. He was young, dark brown hair, he had recently shaven, and seemed to be . . . Bones. Except this man was not Bones. He was John 'Reaper' Grimm. Sole survivor of the original RRTS. In this time frame he referred to himself as Reaper before making a new identity and going through shit.

"I am here, Sam." Reaper said.

Samantha was a old woman.

Reaper was 'Bill' back then but . . . But he was always John Grimm to Samantha. Always. He was fresh on his new identity, perfecting a French accent, pretending that he just recently immigrated to America. Samantha looked up toward with him awe and respect, family, comfort, and warmth as she had years ago. She squeezed the hand of her brother.

"You look so young." Samantha said.

"You look old." Reaper replied.

Samantha had a short laugh followed by a cough.

"How's life been treating you?" Samantha asked.

"I just made a new identity for myself," Reaper said. "Robert James William!" He then added with a french accent, "And there's more where it came from."

Samantha smiled.

"You are going to keep saving the world?" Samantha asked.

"Yes, Sam," Reaper replied. "I am."

"Do you have a wife?" Samantha asked, again.

Reaper shook his head.

"No," Reaper said. "And I never intend to do so."

"Don't be so melodramatic by your extended life span," Samantha said. "I want you to make a life out of it. Perhaps be a doctor!"

Her doctor, his name was Leonard McCoy, a older man in his sixties with graying hair and he had a wedding ring on his index finger. He came into the room with a grave look. Doctor McCoy held the padd in his hand. Reaper smiled, with a nod, to his twin sister. He let go of her hand then approached Doctor McCoy. The two went out of the room then went beside the wall across from the door.

"How long?" Reaper asked, softly.

"A few hours," Doctor McCoy said. "There isn't much we can do." He had a sigh. "Today is her last day. . . Mr?"

"Mr Williams," Reaper said. "Call me Bill. She is a family friend."

"I am so sorry, Mr Williams." Doctor McCoy said.

Doctor McCoy left.

Reaper went back into the room, sat back down, and kept his cool.

"So why do you think I'll make a great doctor?" Reaper asked.

"Remember how you tried to save Goat?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah, I do," Reaper said softly. "Haven't forgotten."'

Samantha's hand took his and squeezed it.

"You got the skills to save people, you just need to sharpen them, besides, you'll make a great immortal doctor." Samantha said.

"Hah, I don't have a name for a doctor related profession." Reaper said.

"My doctor. . ." Samantha said.

Reaper raised a eyebrow.

"Leonard McCoy?"

"Leonard H McCoy."

"Leonard Hell McCoy? No, I am sorry, but that wouldn't be professional."

"Leonard _Horatio_ McCoy."

"I will stick with the Leonard H McCoy name."

"You would make good use of that, John."

Reaper smiled.

"If I see our parents . . . I will tell dad you miss him." Samantha said.

Reaper squeezed her hand.

"You do that, Sam," Reaper said. "And explain why I cannot come."

"You are . . . my brother. . . You have and always will be a . . . Grimm." He could feel a tear come down his face. "One day . . . I'll see you up there."

Her grip loosened on Reaper's hand and her head turned the other way. Her vitals flatlined. Reaper lowered his head then let go her hand and cried into his hands. One day . . . He will pick that name. One day he'll use a name tied to that wretched facility known as Olduvai. The bones of the martians ruined his life. Bones. That name. Leonard H McCoy, mostly called 'Bones' by his friends, a medical professional. Then he will never use it again. He will only use it once in the honor of his sister. A sister who was left paralyzed due to Sarge's attack. For now, for the safety of everyone, he had to lay low. No blood-tests. No vaccines as he is relatively superhuman. Immune to anything in particular.

Reaper will never meet his loved ones again.

Not unless the universe ended.

If there could be a cure . . . The 24th chromosome was permanent.

 _Change cannot be undone_.

 _There was no cure for that_.

Reaper closed the eyes of Samantha. His twin. Seven minutes older than him. For now . . . Reaper had to keep the world safe by not allowing himself to be tested, experimented on, or be thrown out into the open that he has a certain chromosome in his blood capable of creating ugly mutations to human appealing beings. The chromosome looked for specific markers quite possibly connected to the soul. It looked out for the negative. No negative? No infection. Simple as that.

When he came to his flat, Reaper slid his back down and cried some more.

And he was all alone from here on out.

Utterly alone.


	5. Secrets all around us

Nyota had her head on Spock's hairy chest. She was perfectly fine with sleeping with Spock. It was the most attractive activity she did with him besides to a few other activity. She heard a familiar voice. A voice that she thought shouldn't be around. She lunged forward only to find it dark. She looked over to see Spock was still asleep. Nyota got out of bed then got on a rope. She went into the living room.

It felt so weird.

McCoy being dead.

The doctor who was there when a parasite impregnated her, when a machine wiped her memory, and when a couple androids tried to be her to name a few. Just a few weeks ago McCoy was out and about the Enterprise complaining about a medical reunion for his class that-he-technically-skipped-a-grade-a-and-graduration-due-to-Nero. It was quite amusing to see Jim easily get under his skin regarding that subject. McCoy came back with a fowl mood, rotten,and stench. The reunion didn't go as planned. She had a cup of coffee.

The screen in the living room brightened up.

On the screen was a text box.

"Searching up Leonard Horatio McCoy's face."

Nyota was puzzled as she looked about the room. She put the coffee down on the counter.

"Going through recent history. Engaging on planned search interval."

Five pictures came up on the screen and each appeared to be different but they were all the same person. The first one was of a man in combat gear, the second was of a man in a plaid polo, the third was of a fire fighter, the forth was of a man in a white shirt, and the fifth was the recognizable McCoy in his star fleet uniform.

Nyota heard footsteps headed down the hall.

"Matches completed," Came the computer. "John 'Reaper' Grimm, Robert James William, Alexander Lee Henry, Philip Henry, and Leonard Horatio McCoy."

It was Spock in his night robe that was blue.

"Did my search results awake you?" Spock asked.

"No," Nyota said. "But. . . I don't understand." She gestured over to the screen. "Why is there four fake search results of men with McCoy's face?"

Spock came into the room.

"That is illogical," Spock said, then he looked. "This is illogical."

"What is it?" Nyota asked.

Spock turned toward Nyota.

"There is no logic about this," Spock said. "He could not have lived two hundred thirteen years ago." Spock was trembling. "Illogical." Spock sat down into the chair. "Computer, run up the birthdates for each person."

Nyota came to Spock.

"February 1st, 2020 died 2069,May 1st, 2010 died in 2148, June 1st, 2147 died 2223,January 20th 2227 died 2259 in the line of duty."

"Spock?" Nyota asked.

Spock lowered his hands down from the side of his face.

"The dates are wrong,they are lies," Spock said. "Doctor McCoy is still alive. He has not died in 213 years . . ." Nyota took his hands and gave him a concerned look. "Nyota, he told me he had a secret that concerns humanity and I thought he was joking. . . There is something from Mr Grimm's life that changed him forever."

"They could just look alike." Nyota reasoned.

"Computer, is there any blood tests or files on the other four?" Spock said.

"Negative." The computer replied.

Nyota raised a eyebrow.

"That is odd." Nyota said.

"Computer, what was the last fetal mission that nearly annihilated Mr Grimm and his companions?" Spock asked.

"Olduvai, Chromosome 24,2046 on the planet Mars," The computer replied. "He and his sister survived."

"Sisters status?" Nyota asked.

"Died in 2069." The computer said.

"That's the same year it gives for his death." Spock said.

"Twins don't die on the same day." Nyota said.

"I agree, that is suspicious." Spock said.

"Something so important that it . . . affected him so much he could not give blood tests." Nyota said.

"Then it is logical he has the twenty-forth chromosome," Spock said. "Whatever happened lead him to getting that extra chromosome."

Nyota nodded.

"That makes sense if he were dying and it saved his life." Nyota said.

"Reasonable deduction." Spock said.

"Should we tell Jim about it?" Nyota asked.

Spock paused, contemplating about that.

"New video available from John Grimm." The computer said.

"Play." Spock said.

The screen showed Med Bay. It was dark, though, inside it. McCoy was at his desk with his hands in a ball. He looked up toward the screen. There was something awfully disturbing about it. This video seemed to have been made months ago. He looked so alive.

"This is John Grimm . . ." McCoy started. "Former RRTS member, ex-marine, firefighter, louser, business man,and current Chief Medical Officer of the _Enterprise_. This is a message directly for anyone who digs into this." He had a wave of his hand. "I am sorry, Spock, Jim, Uhura, Sulu, Scotty, and Chekov." He sighed. "Being a immortal man among you isn't fair. None of it is." His voice lowered. "I have had the liberty to serve with the finest officers in the fleet. I was pleased to know you. You are not exactly my team but you are my family. By the time you've seen I am either gone because some-one pointed out a obvious fact about myself or that I am dead as a doornail. If I am dead as a doornail. . . I AM NOT DEAD. Repeat. I am not dead!" McCoy stood up. "Mr Spock,you and Nyota . . . I must admit, you are luckier than me. Everyone is. Jim, I have been happy to know you for as long as I did. Pavel and Hikaru, good luck. Scotty, don't drink yourself to death. If I am really, really, really, **really** , _REALLY_ dead. . . Spock, live long and prosper. Nyota. . ." His voice softened as he paced back and forth. "You are very appreciated. Thank you for saving Spock and Jim all those times."

McCoy came to a stop.

"I am sorry for all these lies and secrecy but they were all necessary for the safety of humanity and others like it. Spock, that secret I tried to tell you yesterday . . . I meant it." His face turned serious. "Let me explain what this C-24 is. . ." He sat back down. "You all need to sit down for this."

Spock and Nyota watched the mini-movie unfold with grabbed images and video from the facility apparently with McCoy serving as the narrator.


	6. Captain waken up early

"Captain, you must see this video." Spock said, holding a padd in his hand.

Jim walked straight into his room.

"Spock, call me Jim." Jim said.

Jim opened the closet door.

"That is illogical as you are my captain." Spock said.

Jim sighed.

"We are not on the ship." Jim said.

Jim thumbed through the rows of clothes.

"You are my commanding officer." Spock said.

Jim got on a white shirt.

"What video is so important that you must come here in six forty-three in the morning?" Jim asked.

Jim came out of his room where Spock was right across from the large tv screen.

The Enterprise was currently undergoing a year long list of repairs due to the extensive attack Khan had played and took out his Chief Medical Officer. It had been three weeks since the loss of McCoy. His good friend. The one who would scowl on him when he did something stupid. The one who took the oath to save lives. The one who said, "I am a Doctor, not a-" often than not. It was his trademark catchphrase. Jim hadn't been able to sleep in a couple days. The last time he saw of McCoy, the older man was being beamed, completely unaware, to the _Vengeance_.

"Before I show you the video, you must see the original Leonard Horatio McCoy." Spock said.

"The original?" Jim asked.

Spock tapped on the padd screen.

"This." Spock said.

Jim's eyes drifted to the screen.

"Hey!" Jim said, turning his attention away. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"This is no joke, captain." Spock said.

"That looks like Spock Prime's McCoy." Jim said.

Spock raised a eyebrow.

"Explain." Spock said.

"I may have mind melded with him," Jim said. "Some images leaked out . . . okay, maybe a few memories!" He turned his attention to the screen. "How is that even possible. . ."

"There are chances that people in the past resemble our counterpart's friends which are exactly eighty-five point sixty-two percent." Spock said.

Jim had a short laugh, then turned his head toward Spock.

"What's he got to do with this?" Jim asked, curiously.

"That is the original." Spock said.

Jim furrowed his eyebrows.

"I know he is Prime Bones, Spock." Jim said.

Spock appeared to be unfazed.

"You do not understand." Spock said.

"Uh yeah, I do." Jim said

Spock tapped on the screen and slid his fingers to various locations. He then lowered the device turning his eyes toward the wide TV screen. Then the screen changed. It changed to a man in a dark body armor out fit uniform holding a unique kind of gun being followed by a boy who's eyes were dilated. The man turned his attention to the right then brought the boy against the wall. Jim caught a good look of the man's face. It was Bones. He could recognize that grumpy, caring face anywhere. But that face was a soldier. A marine.

 _"You are high." Bones said, seemingly disgusted and both appalled._

 _"I have a medical condition-" The kid said._

Jim could feel someone put their hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right, captain?" Spock asked, sounding concerned.

Jim realized he was sitting down in a chair across from the screen. Spock was relatively calm.

"Better now." Jim said.

Spock stood up then resumed playing the video. It was Bones narrating the story. Spock went straight to the beginning. Bones was sitting down in his desk tapping his fingers together frozen in time and on screen quite literately due to being paused. Jim looked up toward the Vulcan. Apparently he had been gawking at the screen for quite some time.

"If this hard for you, I will play it later." Spock said.

Jim shook his hand.

"No," Jim said. "I want to see what is so damn important about this video."

Spock pressed play.


	7. Never happened to Prime McCoy

True, he had gone attached to his identity. This 'new' one. Leonard Horatio McCoy. Leonard McCoy was more than just a random person, he had become the man! In fact he loved the life he had lived. Before . . . Before Khan. He was now in the hall making a run for it from the security guards. Khan was somewhere out there. Reaper looked over his shoulder then he went into a safe room, changed the security code, and made the doors shut. He saw a huge screen on the right hand wall. This was a communications Television screen that was sleek and had the the audio phone call option.

He needed to know if his other self had gone through this.

"Call Ambassador Spock." Reaper said.

He had no idea what time it was.

"Doctor McCoy?"

"Hello, Mr Spock."

"Aren't you dead?"

Reaper sighed then he explained it all over again to the old Vulcan.

"Puzzling." Spock Prime said.

"Olduvai never happened?" Reaper asked.

"Precisely," Spock Prime replied, with a nod. "But I do not find it surprising you are unable to die."

"How so?" Reaper asked.

"As I have learned over the years; my reaction over your death was emotionally the same as the one I had after Jim vanished off the _Enterprise B_ ," Spock Prime said. "I had believed he died."

"Did McCoy age?" Reaper asked.

"He did," Spock Prime said. "Quite well . . ." He had a laugh. That startled Reaper. That was just plain unusual to hear a Vulcan laugh. "The funny part is; I once wished that those I knew were unable to die back in the initial five year mission. There was one instance where everyone was dying around me and I was immune due to my Vulcan heritage. I found a cure for it with a dying McCoy . . ." Spock Prime paused. "You _may or may_ not be there to experience that."

Reaper sighed.

"Thank you." Reaper said.

"For what?" Spock Prime asked, raising a arched eyebrow.

"Telling me that the universe is safe and my other self aged." Reaper said.

Spock Prime lowered his eyebrow.

"You _are_ human, Doctor McCoy." Spock Prime said.

That made Reaper feel a little better about himself.

"I am on the planet Generations," Reaper said. There was banging from the door. "And Star Fleet knows." The door busted open. "Bones out."

The screen turned black for Spock Prime.


	8. Message

Jim was unresponsive by the time the mini-movie was over. He was stunned, scared, shocked, upset, and confused about it all. There was still so many questions. Why hadn't Bones told him in the beginning? Jim could have kept his secret. That would have been useful. If Jim had known earlier he might have gone after Bones right after waking up. Jim was still soaking in the information. There was a beep from Spock's padd. Spoke swiped it and saw a message.

 _Spock Prime: I assume you are already aware of Reaper's past. Reaper contacted me. He is on Generations. And Star Fleet knows_.

Spock looked over to the man in the chair.

"Captain," Spock said, softly. "Have you heard of the planet Generations?"

Jim looked up toward Spock with raised eyebrows.

"Once," Jim said. "It used to be the experimental planet of some radioactive war that Star Fleet got meddled in. It was closed off for any settlement thirty-two years ago because the radioactive stuff made mutants. The planet was named Generations due to the time it will take for the radioactive atmosphere to go away."

Spock nodded.

"Doctor McCoy is on that planet," Spock said. "Assumingly underground."

Jim's eyes went wide.

"He is still alive?" Jim asked.

"Apparently so." Spock said.

Jim was trembling, this was shocking, extremely shocking news. Jim looked over to the paused screen of Bones holding a young woman in his arms in a armored suit in what seemed to be a elevator. This man went in with several men to retrieve data and exterminate any threats, only one came out. A hero. His Bones. Bones had been more of a father to Jim than Frank ever was.

* * *

 **. . . Generations. . .**

 **. . . February 2nd, 2259 . . .**

"Oh my god-"

A woman was sliced in half by what seemed to be claws to a large mutated beast. The internal organs and skeleton could be seen as blood squirted out. Men and other women ran. Reaper was in his containment cell hearing the screams. The terrified screams. It came falling down to him that history was repeating itself. There was no escape from the past. He got up off the bed then approached the door. He dug his hands into the metal digging deeper and deeper through the layers that had been replaced. How many versions of that wall did they go through? Maybe five. His fingers instantly healed themselves. If he were to stuck here then let him be fucked for doing a damn about it.

He tore the door out breaking the hinges making it collide to the floor.

He grabbed the shoulder of a woman stopping her in her tracks.

"Where's the guns?" Reaper asked.

"The synthesizers?" The beastazoid quizzed.

"Yes, that!" Reaper said, in irritation.

There were snarls headed his direction.

Reaper had on a black shirt and black matching pants. Seemed to be in style right now. She was a beastazoid. Her eyes were black as night. She told him where to find the synthesizes which was in the direction that she was running from. He noticed a mark on her neck that was red and black. The memory of Goat dying on the operating table jolted into his memory. The memory of Goat marking his wrist in the sign of the cross taking the name of Christ came to. Maybe because he was scared. Goat was religious and made the cross sign before he did some of massive consequence that was part of his religion. It was nice to see someone who didn't talk about his religion twenty-four seven.

Reaper grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You are infected." Reaper said.

The woman frowned.

"I am not infected!" The woman said.

"The hell you are," Reaper said. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Uh, Number seventy-four of the augment." The woman said.

Shit.

 _Khan._

 _You lying bastard._

"I am John 'Reaper' Grimm," Reaper said. Her eyes became bleak and full of terror. "I am very sorry, but . . . you are doomed." He took his hand off her shoulder. "There is nothing I can do for you."

The woman felt the wound along her neck and looked at Reaper in horror.

"No. . ." The woman said. "My name is Cassie . . ." She lowered her hand. "I am not a monster! I will never be a monster-" She screamed in horror pointing over his shoulder. "LIKE THAT!"

Reaper looked over his shoulder to see a huge ugly ass beast. Now of all the things that were in his mind, Reaper saw there was a exit under the beasts arm. The beast had on tatters of a shirt. His mouth was covered in blood. His eyes were multiplying just like a spider. There was something so wicked and evil it must have come from hell itself. It had sprouting horns. Oh the disgust it had. It's massive hands were covered in yucky dried green blood. _Oh, so Vulcan's were part of this. . . Shit!,_ was on Reaper's mind.

Including, _I got an exit._

"Can you dance, you ugly fucker?" Reaper asked.

All he got in response was a roar.

"I'll take that as a yes." Reaper said.


	9. Handle ID

"Synthesize 21st century weapon: Rapid Response Tactile Squad assault rifle." Reaper said.

Reaper took out the Rifle.

"Handle ID: Reaper."

Reaper grinned, covered in the blood of that massive beast he had slain. It had been decades since a machine acknowledged his nickname. He found another room to get dressed into a much more appropriate outfit. Armored, this time, to protect his chest, knees, elbow, and such. Reaper changed, cleaned himself up, and outfitted himself in much more useful weapons. His other shirt had been torn into pieces thanks to that grueling fight. Thanks to his immortality his heart would repair instantly even after being fatally hit. He went down the hall, this time prepared, with the red line meeting the metal floor.

He saw a mutant, one that reminded him of Pinky's mutant form but with legs, speeding his direction.

"Take this, mother fucker." Reaper said.

Reaper shot into the beasts throat. The beast lunged at him biting into his neck so Reaper tore it off kicking it against the wall. He really needed a chainsaw to slay this beast. Speaking of which, why didn't he get a portable chain saw? He kicked the beast at the jaw then shot multiple times into the beasts chest and then the forehead where it stopped moving. What was he going to do?

Search for more survivors, check if they are infected, and get the hell out of here.

Or.

Quarantine this planet and not allow the infected to get by while allowing the uninfected to escape via starship.

Reaper came to a stop.

C-24 had to end here.

That meant . . . Getting Khan back into that stasis pod and getting the hell out of dodge. Back where he belonged. Someone no one should ever go. Somewhere his family is being kept. Reaper didn't want to get the hell out of dodge. How would he go back to a life that was ended on a planet he hated dearly? He had to figure a way around this. Perhaps Star Fleet had made a fake dead body to put in the place so everyone would be convinced that he had died.

Reaper, for now, had to kill these monsters.

Two monsters down.

Unknown mutants to go.


	10. Poor M'Benga

**. . . Earth. . .**

 **. . . February 2nd, 2259 . . .11:48 AM. . .**

"Why do you want me to autopsy my colleague's dead body?" M'Benga asked.

Nyota sighed.

"We just want to be sure." Nyota said.

"It has been three weeks," M'Benga said. "I haven't seen my friend coming back to life."

Nyota stepped forward.

"I want to be sure there is a man in that damn coffin and not some engineered body," Nyota said. "Or else it will be a great conspiracy going on that we don't know the half of!" Nyota said. "I need to know, Spock needs to know,and we need to know if the man we said goodbye to last week is still in there."

By this point she was crying.

"Fine," M'Benga said. "I will do it."

M'benga opened the coffin and stepped back covering his nose.

"What the hell?" Nyota said, covering her nose.

"Out!" M'Benga said, grabbing her by the shoulder and headed on the way out.

"What is inside that coffin?" Nyota asked.

M'Benga slapped an alarm to which there was red lights going on. He practically shoved her out of the room along with him. The doors locked behind them. He looked over to see the smoke drifting out of the coffin. He had let go of her shoulder. Nyota had uncovered her nose. He turned back from the window in the direction of Nyota.

"That coffin has the body of a bio-hazard," M'Benga said. "That had no body of a harmless human being."

Nyota's gaze was fixated on the glass window to the morgue.

"He is still alive." Nyota said.


	11. Chances and lies

**. . . February 2nd, 2259 . . .2:58 PM. . .**

"Captain," Spock said. "We have been given the go-ahead."

Jim looked over from the view screen toward Spock.

"I told you so." Jim said.

They were already in space heading for Generations.

"Eight-nine percent chance we would have gotten the go-ahead while we were visiting the planet in orbit." Spock said.

Jim smirked.

"Just admit it, you were wrong." Jim said.

"I never said I was going to be right," Spock said. "There was ten point zero-zero percent chance we would have got the go-ahead before arriving."

Jim had a short chuckle turning his head away.

They had hijacked a space pirate's ship and easily convinced the crew to join by telling them that if they helped then they would be given pardons for whatever crimes they did before but not any that they did afterwards. Spock was stunned mostly because that would only happen if they saved the goddamn world or the universe not just lives. Spock had taken the young captain in private and asked if he were on any drugs.

 _"Not at the moment," Jim replied. "Are you?"_

 _"Certain drugs are illogical for me to use due to my Vulcan half." Spock said._

 _"I am not on anything, Spock," Jim said. "If we want a ship then we need to give them a reason to. We can tell them that we were lying after Star Fleet has acquired them and sends them to a penal colony somewhere in. . . " He swayed his hand. "Pennsylvania."_

 _"There is no penal colony in Pennsylvania." Spock said._

 _"You get the drift." Jim said._

 _"I do not get your drift, captain." Spock said._

 _"Spock, you get the point." Jim said._

 _"Oh," Spock said. "Why didn't you just say so."_

 _Jim groaned rubbing his forehead._

 _"I am going back and you are going to agree with any word I say," Jim said. "Your endangered race could be even more harmed if we don't help!"_

 _With that Jim went back to the small crowd of people_.

 _"Yours could go extinct." Spock muttered._


	12. Saving others

**. . . February 2nd, 2259 . . .3:20 PM. . .**

Reaper had holed up the survivors in a room, shelf, table, and other furniture were in the way of the door. He had the viles of the C-24 in his pocket as in the ones that had came from him. He would destroy it, for good, somewhere in a place where no-one would dare go. He had to destroy it personally. One way or another this entire mess will be over: at least for now.

"I am scared, mistah." Came a child tugging at his leg.

"Don't be," Reaper said, looking down toward the boy. "Help is on the way."

Damn Star Fleet.

Why did they allow families to come with the scientific groups in the first place? Apparently Star Fleet is up and running for allowing the mistakes of scientists affect their children and their family members. Why that's a shitty cycle. There should be rules and regulations regarding family members being with the science community. This little boy reminded Reaper of one of many children who had been slain by Sarge outside of the Ark. The screen bleeped to life displaying a new starship heading their way. It wasn't the _Enterprise_ due to the size reading on the bar beside it. It was the kind space pirates used when taking over ships slightly bigger than theirs. He had at one time met a space pirate during 2258. Reaper could still remember the great invention of the Transporter in October 1st, 2120 in Oklahoma. Reaper had a sigh then looked over toward the Romulan appealing individual.

"Where is Khan?" Reaper asked.

"He went to Romulus, with some viles." The Romulan said.

Reaper closed his eyes, briefly, then he reopened them.

"Where is the core?" Reaper asked.

"The . . .core." The Romulan repeated, just to be sure she heard him right.

"Yes, _the core_." Reaper said.

"That is only used for emergencies." The Romulan said.

Reaper frowned.

"This is a emergency, Romulan," Reaper said. "The whole fucking universe will go into shit if we don't destroy this planet," He then gave her viles into her hands. "Give these to the Vulcan and tell him to hold onto them for me." Reaper made her close her fingers around the viles. "Don't even think about drinking it."

"I wouldn't dare." The Romulan said.

"Go to the screen and make contact with the ship. Request to be beamed aboard, along with the children and the other survivors." Reaper said.

"Why?" The Romulan asked.

"Because I am not going. . . and you must tell me where that fucking core is." Reaper said.

The Romulan stared at Reaper.

"That is suicide." The Romulan said.

"So is you not telling me where the hell the core is." Reaper said.

"Three floors down via elevator, one staircase down (After going through four rooms to the right and then two rooms to the left) shortly after going down there you have to make three turns to the right, take one elevator, go down one staircase, go through the cafeteria through through the back entrance door then take a turn to the right where you will see a neon glowing door leading to the medical ward. All you need to go afterwards is straight that will lead you to the entrance and then. . . it is the last door you see in the white room," The Romulan explained. "The door is blue. Can't miss it. That's how you get there in chronological order."

Reaper nodded.

"Tell Jim, this word for word after it blows, I ain't dead yet," Reaper held up the gun then tapped on the side of his head. "C-24, remember?"

"I will." The Romulan said.

"Now go do it!" Reaper forced her to the screen and disappeared through the crowd.

She landed on the keyboard first, her grip around the viles tight, and she propped herself up. She then went to work hailing the ship. Hope. She was going off bought time. She hailed the starship. Then on the screen appeared a well known young man, more like the poster boy for trouble, from Star Fleet. He looked quite more attractive than how the rumors made him seem to be. She at first raised an eyebrow. The story she had was that he was a ugly crossbreed of a Klingon and Amazonar which wasn't pretty.

"This is acting captain James T. Kirk of The _Hook_ ," Jim said. "What is going on there?"

"The mutants have broken lose, and we all that is left of three hundred people." The Romulan said.

Jim's face turned white.

"No." Jim said.

"Captain . . ." Came a male monotone voice.

Jim raised his head back up taking a breath.

"How many survivors are there?" Jim asked, shaking.

"Thirty-two," The Romulan said. "Twenty-two children and ten adults."

"Are you infected with anything?" Jim asked.

"No," The Romulan said. "But Thirty-Four locked us up here and we would greatly appreciate it being beamed up." He looked over toward the direction of the man who called him by rank with wide eyes then back toward the screen. "We were put into a safe room during quarantine and been there when he found us."

"I don't see anything wrong with her vitals." Came a woman's voice from behind the screen.

"All right, prepare to beam up. . . We are taking extra precautions," Jim said. "Kirk out."

Before her eyes they were beamed up into a room that had a wide med bay. The Romulan had to give the viles and give the message. There was a young African American man being aided with a nurse with blonde hair in a 1960's beehive hair style helping a survivor with a injured knee up to the biobed. She had to get to the Vulcan. She had to deliver that message and the vile. She went straight toward the doors only to be stopped by, "Oh no, you are not leaving without being checked up!" The doors closed on the Romulan lady as they were glowing red in the center. She felt it was very important to deliver these. She frowned turning away toward M'Benga. Another nurse instructed the Romulan over to the biobed and started to do a series of tests to ensure the Romulan was indeed _not_ infected.


	13. Explode

**. . . February 2nd, 2259 . . .3:47 PM. . .**

The Romulan finally made it out of the med bay. Her hands were struck around the viles firmly.

"Hey Vulcan, want to twister?" Came a man.

She slapped the man at the face.

"Romulan, you idiot." The Romulan said.

"Ow!" The man said, rubbing the side of his cheek.

The Romulan went into the turbo lift. She muttered, "Bridge." She could feel the ship rock back and forth violently. It was like they had been struck by a much larger classed starship. The doors opened to reveal the bridge five minutes later. The inside of it was rather small. Spock approached her first.

"I am sorry, but civillians are not meant to be here."

"You are that Vulcan, aren't you?"

"I am unsure if that statement is supposed to be demeaning or inadequate English language."

She handed the viles to Spock.

"You are that Vulcan!" The Romulan said.

She looked over to see rocks and smoke from the view screen. It looked like the entire planet had explode. The core was gone and so was the planet. Generations never to be stepped foot on again. There was a wide variety of rocks floating in space. The young captain stepped forward visibly shaken. She went past the Vulcan who was googley eyed at the viles in his hands. The other space pirates glared at her direction namely being the Helm and the Navigator.

"You must be Jim." The Romulan said.

Jim turned in her direction.

"Excuse me?" Jim asked.

"Thirty-four wanted me to tell you this," The Romulan said. "I ain't dead yet, C-24, remember?"

"Bones," Jim said. He looked in the direction of a young blonde woman at the navigation chair. "Search for free floating burned corpses."

"Why would a corpse survive that?" The blonde asked.

"This is Generations, anything is possible." Jim said.

The Romulan started to leave though Spock grabbed her by the shoulder.

"What is this?" Spock asked.

"I guess it is C-24 or whatever the hell it is," The Romulan said. "He wanted you to hold onto it for him." Spock's grip let go. "Don't drink it, under my advice, or you'll become a mutant."

"That is a logical choice on Doctor McCoy's part." Spock acknowledged.

The Romulan went past Spock.

"What is your name?" Spock asked.

The Romulan went into the turbo lift then toward the Vulcan's direction.

"Lelo," The Romulan said. "Deck seven."

The doors closed on Lelo.

"I can't believe it!" The blonde said, appearing to be amazed. "I got a body reading."

Spock was surprised.

"Lock on them and beam him to the intensive burn unit." Jim said, now sitting down into the chair.

"We don't have that." The blonde said.

"Uh, what do you have?" Jim said.

"Two med bays." The blonde said.

"Beam him to the second." Jim said.

"Ay ay, captain." The blonde said.


	14. Burned beyond

_"Sam. . ."_

"Sam is a nickname long associated to names such as Samuel, Samantha, Sam, and other names that begin with the word Sam. There is no one named Sam in this room except for my name starts with a S and ends with a P which is a common name in my civilization."

"Samantha. . ."

"Yes, I just said that."

He felt a soft small woman hand grab his hand.

 _"I am here, brother._ " Came her familiar voice.

Reaper sighed.

"Sam. . . I wish you let me died back there." Reaper said.

 _"The universe needs you. Jim needs you. Spock needs you."_ Sam said.

"They don't need me, sis," Reaper protested. "The infant and his pet lizard can take care of themselves."

Spock was silent, listening in, at first.

"Are you referring to the captain and I? You do realize I am still here," Spock reminded him. "The captain is not a infant. He is a full grown human. Now if you are referring to his mental stability . . ."

He tuned out the voice of Spock.

" _They can't hear me_ ," She squeezed his hand. " _You nearly died back there_."

"How many times have I not early died?" Reaper jokingly asked.

There was a pause.

 _"I can't take you with me."_

"Because of C-24."

 _"Because you are you, and you are a Grimm."_

"No, I am a McCoy."

 _"And McCoy's stick around."_

"Sam . . .Why can I hear you?"

 _"You were severely burned inside and outside. Your brain, heart, bones, internal tissue, and other major organs took the punch. You are barely hanging on."_

"So the fact is. . ."

 _"You are in-between life and death."_

"For the first time in two centuries. . ." Reaper had a smile. "It is hell living without you."

" _You know I am always there for you, right?_ " Sam asked. " _That's what makes us a great team. Twins are always there for each other in spirit._ "

Reaper had a pained laugh.

"Doctor McCoy?" Came Spock's voice. "Leonard? Leonard? Leonard!" Spock sounded scared. "Can you hear me?"

The darkness was starting to light up.

" _Stay._ " Sam whispered

Reaper felt a strong force trying to keep him there. His eyes struggled to open. His eyes opened to see Spock checking for a pulse, appearing to be concerned, his remaining hand wrapped up as though it was holding another hand, and his body, oh god, it was covered in burns all over the place. The legs were slowly growing back. All of that remained of them was just the knees. His left arm was gone. All that remained of the arm was the top half of the shoulder. Obliterated but regenerating slowly.

The strong force let go.

" _Listen to your sister, Reaper,_ " Came a all too familiar and older male voice. His eyes saw the crystal clear and very much human Sarge. " _Your work is not done here_."

Reaper felt his heart leap.

If his brain could have jumped out at the moment he saw Sarge, that would have surely happened. It wouldn't have been a pretty picture.

 _"I forgave you a long time ago,_ " Sarge said. " _I wasn't myself back then, we all went nuts_."

"Sarge . . ." Reaper said, reaching his imaginative hand toward Sarge's face.

Except.

" _Go back,_ " Sarge said. " _That's an order from your commanding officer_. _Go give that Augment a piece of your ass_."

His hand never did, technically, Reaper could feel the man's face. It was like he had touched the man's face, for real, clear as day. Except his hand wasn't on his face. It was a strange experience as Reaper felt himself sinking back down. Something warm, long tendril like was bringing him down. He was allowing it to take him back. The tendrils felt oddly comforting and like a gentle anchor. He could feel something bringing him back down to the land of the living. The face of Sarge vanished as did the brightness. For the second time in his life, Reaper had nearly died for the second time. The tendrils let go. He could not feel the tendrils anymore. The shine of the light fixture in his face nearly blinded him. There was a sigh of relief from someone nearby.

Why was Reaper brought back?

He wanted to stay so badly and leave this hellhole.

But Reaper had been given a order.

His eyes adjusted to the scenery.

"Sp-Spock." Reaper could hear his shaky voice.

A nurse came to his side.

"Commander Spock and Captain Kirk left you here to recover." The nurse said.

"Where am I?" Reaper asked.

"You are in the intensive burn unit," Came the nurse. "What is your name?"

Star Fleet knew his secret.

The former crew of the Enterprise knew his secret.

Reaper briefly closed his eyes then he reopened them.

"Tell me, what is the status of Leonard McCoy?"

The nurse lowered her head, sadly.

"Dead . . . He died in the crash landing on Mars aboard the _Vengeance._ His body was later destroyed due to a internal combustion in his coffin. Quite a shame really, he was a damn fine doctor in the universe."

Reaper cleared his throat.

"John Grimm."

The nurse paused.

"As in John 'Reaper' Grimm? The RRTS survival expert?"

"Yes."

"You are a fan of him?"

"I _am_ him."

'You need rest."

"Sure I do. . ."

To the universe, Leonard McCoy was quite dead, and to the commander and the captain, John Grimm was very much alive.

"Where are you heading next?"

"I am going somewhere, far, far away. . . and I am gonna make someone pay for this shit."

His regrown left arm clenched into a fist as did his right hand.


	15. The end is here

**. . . January 1st, 2260. . .**

 **. . . Romulus. . .**

Khan was conducting experiments on Romulans, legally, so finding him made it much easier for Reaper. There was one thing that should not be crossed and that is hurting his family. A few months ago Nurse Chapel was fatally injured by a man matching the description of a wanted man known as 'John Harrison' with a phaser and M'Benga was there. M'Benga was also a victim of the attack, and he didn't make it. Reaper was lucky that Jim and Spock were not there.

Spock must have heard that Reaper had lived.

Only two viles were mailed to Reaper on another planet called 'Dochos'.

The other three remained with Spock.

Reaper trusted the Vulcan.

Reaper made a deadly version of the vile.

Chromosone-25.

Brought mutation and eventual death.

Khan had broken a straw.

Khan will not continue to live this day onward or the day after that or the day after that or the day after that. We see a scene briefly where Nyota is listing various reasons why not to inject her with something. She looked at great pain at the subject then back to Spock, shook her head, and walked away. Spock looked over toward the item on the desk then he placed it into a container. Our scene transformed into a long gray hall.

Reaper stepped forward holding a needle in his hand.

He went down the hall, carefully, not making a sound.

His hands had not a sign of burn marks and he seemed to have genetically changed his appearance. He had Romulan characteristics. He had on Romulan attire and he had done extensive research regarding them. He went under the identity T'Grimm on this planet. Reaper had a friend who could undo the affects after this. He would personally come back and finish the kill. Lock the door. Turn the lights off. Get himself prepared for what could be the most terrifying four hours he will ever have. Grenades. Assault rifle. Knife. Shotgun. Chainsaw. He had a backpack prepared with this stuff. He would go in mainly with the assault rifle in his arms. How would he get into a locked facility? This building had a security system that relied on hand prints. Reaper had decided to live as a Romulan for almost a year.

He had quickly become a well known and respected military figure by acting paranoid and with his enhanced intellect out smarted his opponents.

It was quite fun, really.

Reaper came into a open room.

"Please!" The young Romulan plead. "Please don't inject me."

Khan approached the young boy on the table.

"Oh, I will." Khan said.

Was it going to be this easy?

Hell yes.

The young Romulan looked over in the direction of Reaper, out of fear, and tried to squirm. Since Romulans lacked the inner emotional control that Vulcans had, they didn't have those super abilities. He was crying. He had been taken out of the juvenile system. He had a tattoo on his dark wrist. This young Romulan was a African American one. Khan held the needle up squirting out some of the contents. Khan had a grin on his face that wasn't the one a man should be trusted with.

"No!" The Romulan cried.

Reaper jabbed the needle into Khan's back.

Khan dropped the needle.

"Your reign of terror is over, Khan." Reaper said, in a deep growl.

Khan turned in his direction. Reaper, today, had come prepared. He took off the cloak stepping back to reveal he had the gun. He could see several caged mutants in cells lining the room. Khan was generally pissed off. Reaper shot at the binds keeping the young Romulan boy down, then shouted in Romulan language, "Get your butt out of here!" and the reply was, "Yes,T'Grimm!" He skampered off into the darkness. "And shut the door behind you!" Khan lunged forward followed by a swift dodge.

"This is mine." Khan said.

"Congratulations," Reaper said. "You have been injected with the C-25."

"There is no Chromosome 25!" Khan said.

"There is now." Reaper replied.

"You . . . You . . . You arrogant selfish little asshole." Khan said.

"Actually, I am a human who's kicking your ass," Reaper said. "Step back and die with grace."

Khan's hands started to become larger.

"I will _kill_ you!"

"Try killing me in the dark, and in four hours, you and your creations will be dead."

"We'll see about that!"

Reaper shot into the lights.

And Reaper, in the end, killed Khan and his creations.

* * *

 **. . . January 20th, 2260. . .**

 **. . .The Lesson. . .**

When the Enterprise landing party arrived to help, they only found a man who resembled a good friend of theirs aiding the wounded aboard a Romulan spaceship. He had human ears, but, he was referred to as T'Grimm by the people even though he was human. Jim stood there, melted at the sight of Reaper who was forcing down a stubborn security officer in order to help him, where else Spock did not seem to be the least surprised. Jim turned around then took Spock in private.

"He's been with the Romulans this entire time and you didn't bother to tell me?" Jim asked.

"Doctor McCoy explicitly told me-" Spock started but is cut off by Jim.

"Don't Doctor McCoy me!" Jim said. "Say. His. Name."

"John told me, explicitly, that he alone must face Khan, and that he will not return to space until he has accomplished that. He also requested that no one gets involved, he didn't want to lose another member of his family," Spock explained. "M'Benga was a unfortunate loss. Nurse Chapel was lucky to have survived."

"Then he is dead." Jim said.

"It appears so." Spock said.

"Where did you leave . . . John?" Jim asked.

"Earth," Spock said. "The last letter I received from him last year stated he used a machine called the Ark. I have only received one message from him. I assume that was how he made his travels and kept his word."

Jim flipped out his communicator, visibly hurt, then requested to be beamed back.

"Captain?" Spock asked.

"You can handle this,Spock." Jim said.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" Spock asked.

Spock did not get a reply as the captain vanished in a haze of gold. Spock stood there, confused, then he returned to the Romulan version of a med bay. Reaper was still busy, at least in his mind set, trying to help a stubborn Romulan.

"Sit down and let me help you, damn it!" Reaper spoke in Romulan.

"I am perfectly fine!" The Romulan said.

"The hell you are not!" Reaper said, then he applied a hypo to the Romulan guard's neck.

The Romulan collapsed.

"You have not lost your touch, Doctor McCoy." Spock said.

Reaper sighed.

"You are too attached to my old life," Reaper said. "To Star Fleet, Leonard H McCoy is dead."

"But you are not dead," Spock said. "Logically, if you are alive, why not return?"

"You know what they did to me. I told you in the letter. I am never going to that rerun happen again," Reaper said. "If you like. . . You can call me John."

"We can find a way to prevent anyone from asking questions." Spock said.

"You can't erase memories and information, there is a hole left behind, and that is where people will start digging," Reaper said, his attention fixated on the patient he was treating. "I am not coming back, Spock." Spock stepped forward toward Reaper. "I can't."

Spock turned the man's head toward his direction.

"The humans miss you." Spock said, letting go of Reaper's chin.

"I get that on a lot of people." Reaper said, then he frowned.

It was strange.

He noticed something different about the Vulcan.

"Spock, what did you do?" Reaper asked.

"It was logical at the time." Spock said.

"Spock, oh please don't tell me!" Reaper's face twisted up. "No, you didn't!" He stepped back in horror. "Did you?" His mouth fell to a complete 'o'. "You just. . .Do you even know what this means for you?" Reaper put one hand on his chest. "You never age. You never die!" He had certain hand gestures. "Jim is going to notice, Spock. Nyota is going to notice. Your Prime self is going to notice. Your father is going to notice."

"I already offered Nyota." Spock said.

"Tell me she did decline." Reaper said, his face pale.

"We broke up. She declined." Spock said.

"Why . . . Why did you do this, Spock?" Reaper asked.

Spock looked down toward his hands then back up toward Reaper.

"The needs of the few outweigh the needs of the many." Spock said.

"In English, Spock!" Reaper said.

"I love you." Spock said.

Reaper stared, half in shock, half in surprise, half in amusement, half in . . . horror.

"You realize . . ." Reaper said. "Taking this step means you will see everyone we know: die."

"I am not leaving without you." Spock said.

"Spock, I am never going back." Reaper said.

"Then I am not going back." Spock said, firmly.

"You are a Star Fleet officer, Spock," Reaper said. "I am not. I don't have a duty to make sure the infant doesn't get reckless and doesn't die!"

"Then he will just need to get a new first officer and science officer." Spock said.

"You are really serious about this." Reaper said.

Spock nodded.

"Affirmative."

"Spock, are you ready to face the universe as a wanted man due to what is in your blood?"

"Affirmative."

"Are you aware that you are not always going to have a home?"

"Affirmative."

"Are you aware that you are going to drive me mad?"

Spock grabbed the doctor into a kiss where the man relaxed and his tension filled shoulders lowered. Spock broke the kiss.

"It seems we are both mad, Doctor Grimm." Spock said.

"Call me John, damn it!" Reaper said.

The Vulcan smirked.

Spock. _Smirked_.

Why that was a surprise for Reaper.

"Until we go back, together, to the federation, there is a zero point zero-zero chance I will call you by your first name." Spock said.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Reaper asked.

"Jim will have Galia and other women, if I were to live another day without my doctor, I wouldn't be straight. . ." Spock said. "Doctor Grimm,do you know what _T'hy'la_ means?"

Reaper raised a quizzical eyebrow then he lowered it.

"No. . . Never heard of it."

"It means brother, friend, and . . . lover."

Reaper had a 'you are shitting me' kind of look on his face.

"Let me guess, you are going to use it as a term of endearment."

"Ashayam is the term for endearment."

"Then what the hell does _T'hy'la_ serve as?"

"It presents . . . sole mates. Katra mates. _T'hy'la_ are where our other half lies. ."

"Surprising. . . I thought that would be in Jim, not me."

Spock had his arms around the doctor's back.

"I may be like a lizard to you," Spock said. "But lizards never leave their companions side."

Reaper glared a hole into Spock's forehead.

"Did you make that up?" Reaper asked.

"Negative." Spock said.

Now Reaper was the one who initiated the kiss between the two and he broke it.

"Spock, I have to deal with this patient's injury," Reaper said. Spock let go of the man's back. "Now if you'll like to be some help . . . Track down those Romulans with injuries!"

Spock looked over toward Romulan then back toward Reaper.

"Affirmative," Spock said. "And I will send my resignation."

Spock walked out of the room.

"Two immortals, one galaxy," Reaper said. "We are going to make this galaxy kick the can."

* * *

 **. . . 2260. . .**

 **. . . The Enterprise. . .**

"Captain," Nyota caught up with Jim. "Where is Spock? Shouldn't he come back?"

Jim stopped in his tracks then looked over toward Nyota.

"Spock left." Jim said.

Nyota was baffled.

"He left?" Nyota asked.

"He didn't come back for his belongings," Jim said. "I don't know what got into him."

Nyota sighed,

"Captain, he injected himself with C-24." Nyota said.

"That makes sense," Jim said. "But it is between us. Us alone. Agreed?"

Nyota had a look of disbelief and concern.

"Captain, did you allow him to stay?" Nyota asked.

"I left him there." Jim said.

"Jim, what are you saying? You knew he had feelings for McCoy?" Nyota asked.

Jim raised an eyebrow.

"That's a first I heard of it," Jim said. "I expected him to come back without Reaper . . ."

"He may be someone else, but he is still Doctor McCoy to me." Nyota said.

"That's the hard part," Jim said. "He isn't who I knew. I never was told anything what happened to him afterwards. He's . . . not the same man I knew."

Jim resumed walking down with his head lowered.

"This never happened to Spock Prime and his Jim." Jim said.

Nyota turned away and went the opposite direction. Things wouldn't be the same without Spock and McCoy. Nothing was, really, it was like thrown into a alternate universe. But he soldiered on with his new CMO, First Officer, and Science officer. They were nothing like the men he knew. Perhaps, just perhaps, one day he will meet them out in space one of these days. Though Jim had a feeling, as he sat down into his chair, that he never will see the two again in his lifetime. Some days he hoped they would come across one another.

It was only a fantasy he played with.

There was viles, one day, he came across, in Spock's former room.

On it was en-scrawled 'C-24'.

Jim sighed, he knew better.

This was the source of all hell Reaper went through. A major reason why Spock left. No one had been assigned Spock's former quarters in months. It was a damn miracle that someone hadn't came in and stole them. So he took the two viles that had remained. He would be their protector until there was a way discovered to get rid of them both without being exposed. Jim was the one to inform Spock Prime of the recent detour in their fates. It was shocking to Spock Prime. Though Jim could not tell if he was really shocked or pretending to be shocked due to his stoic reaction.

* * *

 **. . . 2260. . .**

 **. . . August 2nd . . .**

"Keptain?" Chekov noticed Jim was leaning against the wall,covering his side.

This was on a random alien planet they were exploring.

So much for 'exploring'.

Now they had to mark it no-go.

Jim collapsed to the ground.

"Keptain!" Chekov flipped out his communicator. "Chekov to _Enterprise_ ,zwo zo beam up!"

Jim could have sworn he saw two pointy ears and Reaper's figure from behind some rocks.

"Spock . . ." Jim said, shortly losing consciousness. "Bones."

And his eyes closed, his hand still covering the excessive bleeding.

When his eyes opened again he saw Doctor Chapel reading a padd. She smiled, asked if he were okay. He felt better than okay. He felt energized, brilliant, and . . . he could hear more clearly. He could hear his science officer arguing with his first officer regarding the use of two viles they had discovered in his quarters.

"We betrayed his trust, Sam!"

"We saved his life."

"We don't know what that shit has done to him."

"Jack, it is nothing more than a life saving drug."

"Did you read the hell what it said?"

"It read life saver."

"IT READ C-24! That could be a bad thing!"

"Oh shut up. Don't get everyone alarmed."

"Everyone should know what you did, Sam!"

"Hey, you brought my attention to it."

"Do you know what it is?"

"It saves lives."

"Yeah, and who told you that?"

"A friend."

"Who again?"

"A friend."

"What friend?"

"A friend who is vastly better at reading people's faces than yours!"

The two bickering men came into the room where their argument stopped. Jim pushed himself upright,there was anger on his face. The nurse told him he had been out for at least a entire day. Hours maybe. He felt strength that wasn't his coursing through his veins. What the hell did they do? Now they have three people like Reaper.

"Sam," Jim said. "What the hell did you do?"

"I allowed Doctor Chapel to administrate a life saving drug." Sam said.

"Give me the last vile." Jim said, holding his hand out.

Sam handed the vile to Jim.

And Jim proceeded to drink it then tossed it over his shoulder.

"Captain-"

"Now it is over, no more C-24. I do not want you to speak of this,ever, again."

"Captain, that will be difficult as-"

"Jack, if you want your career in tact for Star Fleet then you better not. speak. of. this. again."

Chapel looked over toward the captain, concerned.

"From now on, I will not age. I will not die. I will heal instantly. And I will have to make a new life, and you two, actually three, will take this knowledge to your grave."

"Chekov knows."

"Does he know what she administered?"

"No."

"Does he know I survived through extraordinary means?"

"Yes."

Later Jim was in his chair. There wasn't that 'hopeless' feeling in his mind. There was hope in his mind. He stopped rubbing the side of his face. He grinned. _Oh yes_ , Jim thought, _I will find them_. _Some where. . . out there_. He watched the stars pass the _Enterprise_. _Until then. . ._ His face turned into a frown. He wasn't happy about the idea but . . . Exploring was something that was in the Kirk family. He had to do this for as long as he could.

* * *

 **Captain's log:** _Due to the C-24 being administered, I have now become immortal. This is my last log. I was administered this drug ten years ago. I am in my second deep space five year mission. Now it has finally occurred and become proven that if I stay any longer than Admiral John Blake will request my presence to Earth and do a series of tests. I don't want the mess to happen again, not like Olduvia. . . So I am leaving Star Fleet after today. It has been fun and rather honoring to serve as the captain of the Enterprise. It hasn't been the same since Bones left. Since Spock left as well. . . There has been a void in my life that has been empty for quite some time._

The shape of a shuttle landed on a sandy planet.

 _I cannot continue my tenure as captain of the Enterprise._

The back end opened.

 _I have a duty to the federation._

There were tents all over the place. A familiar figure came out with a hood. The person apparently hadn't been expecting visitors and here this shuttle landed in his goddamn back yard. He felt obligated to investigate, request they get off his property, and find some other place to land. The figure shielded his eyes from the sand that had become unsettled as the two landing gears came down to the barren ground with a clad. From behind him there was a even taller figure from inside the large tent looking out with a raised arched eyebrow.

 _And as such . . ._

Smoke drifted out.

 _Per the knowledge of a friend I once knew. . ._

A figure came out of the shuttle.

 _To protect this federation. . ._

"Who are you and why are you on my property?" Came Reaper.

 _I will continue that duty by staying out of the spot light._

The figure walked down the platform then lowered his hood.

"Any name other than James T. Kirk." Jim said.

 _This is Captain James T. Kirk signing off._

"Jim!" Reaper was more than happy to see a old friend that he brought him into a hug.

 _End Log_.

And they cried. Spock's unchanged tall figure came out of the tent. For so long Reaper believed that if the Enterprise was attacked then everyone except for him would die and he would be left free floating in space. Now, he didn't have to worry about it. What Reaper did have to worry about was the federation searching for him and his two companions. Spock came out of the tent. Through the blur of tears Jim could see Spock's familiar figure. Well,actually he guessed, so Jim grabbed Spock into the hug.

"I missed you two." Jim said.

And he wouldn't let go.

 **The End**.


End file.
